blackdaggerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chosen (Book 15)
'NOVELS:' 'AUDIO BOOKS:' 'STORY BLURB:' Xcor, leader of the Band of Bastards, convicted of treason against the Blind King, is facing a brutal interrogation and torturous death at the hands of the Black Dagger Brotherhood. Yet after a life marked by cruelty and evil deeds, he accepts his soldier's fate, his sole regret the loss of a sacred female who was never his: the Chosen Layla. Layla alone knows the truth that will save Xcor's life. But revealing his sacrifice and his hidden heritage will expose them both and destroy everything Layla holds dear - even her role of mother to her precious young. Torn between love and loyalty, she must summon the courage to stand up against the only family she has for the only man she will ever love. Yet even if Xcor is somehow granted a reprieve, he and Layla would have to confront a graver challenge: bridging the chasm that divides their worlds without paving the way for a future of even greater war, desolation and death. As a dangerous old enemy returns to Caldwell, and the identity of a new deity is revealed, nothing is certain or safe in the world of the Black Dagger Brotherhood, not even true love . . . or destinies that have long seemed set in stone. 'MAIN CHARACTERS:' * Xcor * Layla 'OTHER CHARACTERS:' * Autumn * Balthezar * Bella * Blaylock (Blay) * the Bloodletter * Brian O'Neal (Butch; Dhestroyer) * Cormia * Corra * Corra's hellren * Ehlena * Elizabeth "Beth" Randall * Fritz Pearlmutter * Hharm * iAm * Jane Whitcomb (Doc Jane) * John Matthew * Lassiter * Lyric I * Lyric II (Lyr) * Manuel Manuello (Manny) * Marissa * Phury * Qhuinn * Rehvenge (Rehv) * Rhage * Rhampage (Rham) * Rocke * Saxton (Sax) * Syn * Syphon * Therese (Tres) * Throe II * Tohrment I (Tohr) * Trez * Vishous (V) * Wrath II * Xcor's mahmen * Xhexania (Xhex) * Zsadist (Z) * Zypher 'SYNOPSIS:' On a cold, stormy night in December, nearly four-hundred years ago, Xcor is born in a cave to a disgraced female Vampire of the glymera and her illicit lover, the Black Dagger Brother, Hharm. The birthing is hard on the mother, and with no one around to aid her--only a hateful, snarling Hharm standing guard (he is distinctly uninterested in her pain, only in the child's gender once born)--she nearly dies from the effort. As she pushes through her labour, she manages to extract a promise from Hharm to mate her should the child be male, and indeed, when she manages to bring Xcor into the world, Hharm is at first willing to fulfill that promise. However, upon seeing the deformed mien of his child, Xcor curses both the baby and its mother, refusing to accept it as his heir. He drops the baby onto the cave floor without another thought. Before leaving the cave, however, Hharm makes it clear that the babe is his ex-lover's responsibility, for he claims it was her wicked womb that cursed his seed and created a monster, and so she must deal with that consequence. Not out of love for his progeny, but out of hate for the woman he'd lain with, Hharm tasks Xcor's mahmen to raise the 'demon-child' she's birthed, and promises her a most painful death at his hands should she allow the boy to die whilst in her care. With that, he leaves her and Xcor behind without a backwards glance, determined to someday find a female worthy enough to have a male heir he can be proud to call his own. Current day... Living in style in the Black Dagger Brotherhood's mansion, Layla's loving being a new mahmen to her twin children, Lyric II (Lyr) and Rhampage (Rhamp), but her heart longs to also be with her un-mated hellren, Xcor. Unfortunately, Xcor is wanted by the Brotherhood for high treason for giving the order to his his Band of Bastards to attempt to kill Wrath II and usurp his throne. Despite the fact Xcor's interests in that endeavour have now been abandoned, thanks to his love for Layla, he cannot escape what he has done.